Boat anchoring systems are generally known. Existing boat anchors are generally single anchors which must be manually set to a desired depth. As tides and other water conditions change or a storm approaches, traditional boat anchors must be monitored and adjusted to ensure the correct amount of anchor line is let out and to retain the boat in a desired location or at a desired depth. Such adjustments require relatively constant attention to a boat. A need therefore exists for an anchoring system which can be programmed to maintain the boat and anchor in a desired location or at a desired depth and automatically adjust the length of the anchor line accordingly.